It is known that a resilient pad placed in front of a keyboard provides a support that helps orient the arm, wrist and hand of the user of the keyboard. The pad makes the use of the keyboard more comfortable and helps prevent Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. Furthermore, it is known to make such a resilient pad out of a water-filled pouch, as shown in Engelhardt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,646. However, the prior art does not show the use of a user controllable inflatable wrist rest, nor of a wrist rest having multiple inflated portions connected by a control portion.